


It's Always You

by TDD



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, High School, clarke is distracted, lexa is just trying to learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDD/pseuds/TDD
Summary: Clarke doesn't seem to take high school too seriously. Her mind is easily distracted in class and she often has to rely on Lexa for notes, answers, and practically everything she missed. The good thing is, Lexa is a loving girlfriend who doesn't mind being relied on.(One-shot set after my other story, Dynamite With a Laser Beam... which isn't finished :3 Go check it out.)





	

_Star Wars. What was the best lightsaber battle in Star Wars? It had to be the fight between Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader in Episode 5. It was the ultimate showdown between good and evil. Sure, the graphics of the prequels were better. Revenge of the Sith had a few awesome battles. But, oh God, the dialogue-_

"Clarke."

The blonde was pulled out of her thoughts by the voice at the front of the room. She noticed the amount of chalk markings on the board behind her teacher had multiplied quite a bit since the last time she looked away from the window. She had missed most of the lesson on... _what was it again? Artichokes? Aardvarks?_ She couldn't remember. She also realized that she had just most likely been asked a question.

Oh, fuck, she had just been asked a question.

She knew her expression must appear blank apart from her mouth and eyes which resembled something like a goldfish. She looked down at her worksheet for the question they were working on. The only issue being her whole sheet was blank with no indication of how far down the page they were. _Fuck, not again._

"Zero." She heard the mumble from the seat next to her.

When she looked over, Lexa was pointedly avoiding eye contact, staring at her worksheet full of numbers, equations and words that Clarke didn't know the meaning of. _Like derivative. What the fuck was a derivative?_

Clarke looked up at Mr. Kane who was waiting expectantly with a piece of chalk pressed between his thumb and forefinger against the chalkboard. Clarke could see the white powder on his fingertips not unlike the black smudges on hers. The whiteness would easily wash out from his trousers where he had brushed his hands clean throughout the lesson whereas the stains on Clarke's clothing were there to stay.

"Um, I think the answer is zero."

"That's correct, Miss Griffin. Well done."

The tick of the clock could be heard from the back of the room while the scratching of the chalk against the chalkboard could be heard at the front.

Clarke let out a sigh of relief and tapped one finger against Lexa's knee in thanks. She smiled when she felt Lexa's hand intertwining with hers under the table. Clarke still didn't manage to pay much attention throughout the rest of that class. But at least it wasn't the window that she was mindlessly gazing at anymore.

=•==•==•===•====•

Wow, she was on a roll. She was on fire! She had just scored her third goal of the game. Clarke Griffin, number 12, was dominating the field today. She was leading her team to sheer victory. Clarke breathed in the air and filled her lungs with the sweet smell of- well, hot dogs. The smells from the concession stands were being carried over to the field by the breeze. Her stomach rumbled. She was looking forward to the soon to be post-game celebration at the Dropship, the local diner that her friend, Wells, owned. Or rather, his family, the Jahas, owned. She looked over at the bleachers and picked her friends out from the crowd. They were still cheering for her latest goal, the latest notch in the belt of her high school soccer career. She made eye contact with Lexa who was wearing her blue jersey and holding a sign that said "I ❤ Clarke." Clarke's brow furrowed when she saw Lexa's lips move and could hear her as if Lexa was whispering in her ear. It wasn’t possible with her being so far away in the stands.

"Clarke, wake up."

Clarke looked to the right, but there was no one there. She looked back to Lexa who was still mouthing words.

"Clarke, _wake up._ "

Clarke opened her eyes to soft tugging on her sleeve. She was slumped over her desk with her cheek pressed against a diagram of the food chain. Lifting her head off the table, she saw the credits rolling on the nature documentary their TA had put on. The paper was stuck to her cheek. She peeled it off and tossed it onto the table. The letters “t-e-r” from "tertiary" were imprinted backwards in blue across her chin, residue from her impromptu nap. A hand reached over and rubbed a thumb against the ink, wiping it away.

"You had something on your chin."

"Thanks."

Clarke was all smiling pink lips and sleepy blue eyes. Lexa's heart practically melted at the sight.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"For pretty much half the movie. You're lucky Anya gets to sub as the TA. I don't think she'll tell Indra that you rudely slept through a riveting nature doc about ants."

Clarke closed her eyes and stretched her arms behind her head, humming to herself, "It's no big deal. I can just watch it on Netflix later. As long as I get good grades and don’t disturb anybody I should be allowed to nap as much as I want."

Lexa quirked her lips and pointed the blonde with her gaze. "Clarke, you snore."

At that Clarke snapped her blue irises onto green ones and gasped, "What, I do not!"

The corner of Lexa's lips quirked upwards even further as she insisted, "Yes, you do."

Realizing Lexa was only joking, Clarke reiterated, this time with a laugh, "No, I don't."

"Snorer."

"Liar."

Simultaneously, they stuck their tongues out at each other, giggles drowned out by the ring of the bell.

=•==•==•===•====•

Valentine’s Day. Fucking Valentine’s Day. Of course, it just had to be on the same day as her last away game of the season. And not to mention Lexa’s psychology exam was two days later. Even though Lexa had insisted that she didn’t mind the 3 hour drive and she was sure the state of Virginia didn’t have an embargo on the amount of psych notes she could take with her, Clarke had to admit the inconvenience of it all. She knew, deep down, they might be better off spending the day apart. Which fucking sucked. A day dedicated to love, minus her actual love.

Lexa sat next to her with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her glasses slipped from her forehead to the tip of her nose as she looked back and forth from the whiteboard to her papers. Comparing something, assessing something, thinking something.

 _Asymptotes!_ Clarke’s brain triumphantly thought of the word that had alluded her in math earlier. Only around 4 hours too late. It was _kinda_ similar to artichokes.

Contemplatively, Clarke played with the blue bracelet on Lexa’s wrist. The one Clarke had made for her and the one that matches Clarke’s green anklet. _Valentine’s Day._ She drew a line with her finger from Lexa’s forearm to her wrist, over the strings, to the back of her hand. _We could celebrate the day before._ She stroked Lexa’s knuckles gently. _Ach, but that’s lame. We’d be the only ones._ She drew small circles on the back of Lexa’s hand. _What’s the point anyway? Shouldn’t you show the person you love that you care every day?_

“Clarke, that tickles.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“That would be preferable.”

“Oh really?” Merciless, Clarke placed 3 fingers on the underside of Lexa’s forearm and raked a feather-light path from the girl’s wrist to her elbow. Ticklish, Lexa tried her hardest to withstand the urge to laugh and yanked her arm away, effectively knocking her sharpener onto the floor.

“Clarke, stop distracting Lexa,” Gustus drawled from his desk at the front of the room with his dress shoe clad feet propped onto the surface. He hadn’t even looked up from the book he was reading.

“How did he know it was me?” Clarke asked from the corner of her mouth, not looking away from the bearded man.

Lexa, with her attention already back on her work replied, “Because it’s always you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I’ve never posted any writing before so I would love to hear any opinions. Visit me on tumblr: thedrdonut.tumblr.com


End file.
